The subject disclosure relates to protective equipment and in particular to a protective helmet. Protective equipment may be used by athletes in sports, soldiers in various military branches, professionals in their trade, etc. One area of the body for which protective equipment is used is the head. Protective equipment for the head, such as protective helmets, may be designed to provide varying levels of protection depending on the circumstances surrounding the use. Some factors that can be considered in the design of protective helmets, and protective equipment generally, are the environment of use, the type of injury for which protection is being provided, weight, and appearance among other things.